Teacher's Pet
by Reasons To Write
Summary: *All characters and ideas are original* Ream has problems like every other teenager. Every thing gets really bad when somebody she begins to trust kidnaps her. *rated m for up coming sexaul...stuff? I guess I can put it that way.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

He raced up the stairs to her room. He knew exactly where it was because he had been in the house a million times. He usually came to the house to help, this time was different. He would get what he wanted all along, the girl.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Ream, wake up," Gracie Collins called into her step daughter's room. She waited for a response but didn't get one. On the other side of the door, Ream was laying down in bed with a pillow over her face. She had just been out the night before with some friends and she drank too much. Gracie knocked again. "For God sakes woman, it's the weekend!" Ream yelled back at Gracie. "Ream, I'd like you to come to church will us," Gracie said trying to be nice. "Leave me alone Grace," Ream called back, her face still in the mattress. Gracie was trying to open the door but it was locked. "Leave me alone!" Ream yelled towards the door. She took a glass that she had next to the bed and threw it at the door. It shattered into a million little pieces and left a puddle of water by the door. "Cheyenne Ream! You open this door at once! You will get ready to go to church to ask the Lord to save you from that Devil you have inside you!" Gracie said in a loud whisper.

"Don't go there with me woman!" Ream yelled back.

"I will not stand for you disrespect. I am your mother now and you will listen to me damn it!! You get your pretty little ass out of bed and," Gracie was cut off. Ream had got up and opened her door. "And what? Going to church won't save your ass now. God only knows how many men you have slept with before my father or how many men you've married for their money. Now listen here Gracie Poo. I do what I want and you leave me alone. If you can manage to do that I'll let your life continue. Do you understand my drift here?" Ream yelled as she slammed the door in Gracie's face. "I'm getting you father," Gracie said walking down the hall. Ream walked back to her bed and sat down. She now had little pieces of glass stuck into her foot. _Damn it _Ream thought. She took a deep breathe in as she got up to walk to the bathroom. Every step ached with pain.

Ream sat down on the side of the tub. She looked back into her room where footsteps of blood followed right to her. She reached into the cabinet for the tweezers and rubbing alcohol. Starting to pull out the glass, Ream got queasy from the blood. "Jesse!" she yelled, hoping her brother was home. He was studying to be a doctor so he should have been able to do this. The other door of the bathroom opened, Jesse and Ream shared a bathroom. "What?" he asked his blue eyes still half closed and his blonde hair all tangled up. "I really do hate asking you for help, but can you please help me. Please?" Ream asked making puppy eyes. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I have glass in my foot and I can't get it out."

"Why do you have glass in your foot Shy?" Jesse had always called Ream, Shy since she was little.

"Did you sleep through the yelling?"

"What yelling. You're losing me. Just give me the tweezers and bit your knuckle. It may hurt." He took the tweezers and started taking out the glass.

"So you really didn't hear my yelling at Gracie?" Ream asked. Jesse stopped plucking the glass out. "Why do you keep on fighting with her Shy? She's just trying to help. She isn't a bad person," Jesse explains pulling out the glass again.

"She is. She's evil and she's just dating Dad for his money. She doesn't care about any of us. She's a good for nothing…"

"Ream calm down. Your blood pressure is rising and its making you bleed even more. And just give Gracie sometime," Jesse said continuing. It was silent for a few moments while he went to work. "How did you get so much damn glass in your foot?" he asked her in amazement. The sink was layered in bloody glass. Ream looked away from her brother, "I went out last night and I _just _got in a few minutes before that fake crazy religious lady came knocking on my door asking me if I wanted to go to church with her. I politely told her no," Jesse just shook his head, "and she kept on banging on my door. I lost my temper just a little. I threw the glass against the door and Gracie was being an idiot and kept banging on the door. I got up and accidentally step in the glass and stood there while I declined her offer to go to church with her." Ream still didn't look at her brother. Jesse just shook his head and continued.

About five minutes passed before Jesse had finished. The two hadn't said a word to each since Ream told Jesse about earlier. "You're done," he said getting up to leave. He had just reached the door when Ream called for him. "What?" he said not turning around. "Do you have to go to sleep to get a hang over?" Ream asked. "No. A hang over is just your body missing the alcohol," Jesse said while he left. Ream got a small baggie and bandages out of the drawer. After she put the glass she put the bandages on her feet and walked into her room. She winced every time she took a step. She managed to walk down the stairs to the kitchen where she threw the bag of bloody glass away. "Ream," a voice called into the kitchen from the hall. "Dad, I don't want to talk," Ream said looking in the cabinets for something to eat. The room slowly began to spin from the alcohol she drank last night. This was the first symptom that she had drunk anything since she got home. Driving home from the party was easy for her, walking upstairs was a breeze. Why was she getting dizzy now? "You talked to Gracie a lot earlier. You can talk to me now." Rodger, her father said coming into the kitchen. Ream found a can a vegetable soup and started to heat it up. Rodger quickly ran over to the microwave and took it out. "Are you retarded?" he sad angrily as he got the can out and put it into a bowl. "Are you trying to burn the whole house down?" Ream took the bowl out of the microwave and got a spoon, "I'll just eat it cold." Taking the cold bowl of soup Ream started to go towards the hallway. Her father got up and grabbed her arm. "Shy, can we please talk? I know things have been hard," Rodger said. "Don't call me Shy," Ream said making sure every word was heard. Rodger was surprised his daughter would talk to him like that. "Shy, what is wrong?" he asked worried.

"You're not mom. Gracie will _never _be my mom. Don't call me Shy," Ream said turning around o look at her father. She was never a real violent drunk but when she began to lose the side effects of begin drunk her moods were unpredictable.

"Okay. I'm sorry Sh—Ream. Can you and I please just talk?"

"Sure," Ream put the soup down and sat on a chair at the island. Rodger took the soup and put it in the microwave. He turned around and ran his fingers through his graying hair, "I'm going to make this a simple as possible. What did you do to Gracie?" Ream looked at her father, "She offended me."

"What do you mean?"

"She said she was now my new mom."

"Sweetie, please just act your age."

"How old am I Rodger?" Ream asked. Rodger didn't answer back.

"Sixteen dad. My birthday is next week. Do you at least remember that much?"

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," he said. The microwave beeped. Ream got up and got the soup out. "I love Gracie. She came into my room crying her eyes out. Not only did you hurt her, you also hurt me. All Grace was trying to do is bond with you. You have to stop pushing her away. She _is_ your new mom."

"She is five years older than Jesse and 36 years younger than you. She could be your daughter!"

"When you love someone age doesn't matter." Rodger said trying to be calm.

"You two don't love each other! You married each other only two months after you met. Not only is that bad enough, it was only six months after Mom died!"

"We all handled your mother's death in different ways and my personal life is of no concern to you."

"I am so sorry! Was I not supposed to mourn my mother's death? Unlike you I loved and still do love her. And what ever you do with your life will affect me until I am older enough to move out of this hell!"

"Shy, you don't know what you're talking about. We are going to go see Dr. Martin on Tuesday. You can talk to him then about your 'problems'"

"If I had a father who cared I wouldn't have to go see a shrink to talk about my problems!" Ream yelled throwing the bowl down on the ground. "I'm done with your crap Dad. Your supposed to support me, not send me to talk to someone else just because you have more important things to take care of. If Mom was here she would be disappointed in you!"

"Cheyenne go to your room now! I will not be back talked by you. I don't want you coming out for _anything._ You are going to apologize to Gracie later on," Rodger said. Ream just stood there and looked at her father. "To your room now!" he yelled. Ream turned around and ran up to her room. Once she got into her room she began to cry. She got a bottle of vodka out of her dresser and went to laid down on her bed. Her whole life was messed up and she knew it was her fault. She began to drink.

Before long she was asleep. She didn't wake up until the next day.

**_I'm writing Chapter 2 now and hopefully it will be better then this one._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is a lot more mature than the first chapter. Words and actions. I am not telling people to go do drugs. Please don't waste your life on stupid stuff like that. Also...I don't know if this will be the final chapter 2. I might cahnge it,_**

**Chapter 2**

Ream rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. The display said 4:45 a.m. Monday. She was half tempted just to roll over and not go to school. Getting up for her was not easy and the condition that she was in made it even harder. "Damn it I hate life," she said sitting up. Her phone said twenty-one missed calls; she ignored them all. Ream stretched, her muscles were stiff from sleeping. Closing her eyes she turned on the lava lamp on her nightstand. "Good morning Mom," she said looking at the picture next to the lava lamp. It was a picture of her, Jesse and their mother when she was little. Her mom hadn't changed very much since then. Her blonde hair had always been to her shoulders and her eyes were always filled with love. Jesse looked like a little male mini-me of her. Ream got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror before getting ready for the shower. Her long brown hair was matted and her eyes were blood shot. She rubbed them hoping they would get better. Ream looked like her mom in her face. Her eyes were blue and her lips were full. After she took a deep breath she got ready for a shower.

After Ream was done with the shower she got dressed, ate breakfast, and finished getting ready for school. She ran back upstairs to get her book bag and her keys. She threw her door open and got her bag from her desk and looked around for her keys. "Keys. Oh key…. Where the hell are you?" she said aloud looking high and low for them. "Are you looking for these?" a voice called from the doorway. _Damn _Ream thought. She turned around to see Gracie standing in the doorway with Ream's keys hanging off of her little fingers. Her nails were painted red. "Yes," Ream said walking towards her. No one was usually up this early in the morning. It was Ream's alone time. She wouldn't have minded as much if it was her dad or brother but it was Gracie. Ream went to grab her keys, when she reached for them Gracie pulled them away. "I really am trying to be nice to you. I really am but your making it so hard for me," Gracie said in her high voice. "Listen Gracie, I'm really sorry about what I said to you. Can I please have my keys now?" Ream said trying to be polite but her anger came out in her voice. "Just hear me out for a second okay?" Gracie paused. "I know things have been hard for you lately. I just want to help you honey. I really do. I'll always be here for you if you want to talk." Gracie put out her free hand to caress Ream's long brown hair. Quickly Ream pushed her arm away from her. "You don't know what I'm going through," Ream said holding her hand out. "Keys please. I need to get to school." Gracie just shook her head. "It's not what your going through that is making you hurt. It's how you are dealing with it. Ream, it would be a lot better if you stop acting disruptive," Gracie said. "I need my keys so I can get to school Gracie May," Ream said through her teeth. "Why don't you have any respect? That's rude," Gracie said. Ream wanted to bang her head against the wall, instead she closed her eyes and took and deep breathe. "You need to come home right after school. And its report card day, you better have it once you get home," Gracie said holding out the keys for Ream to take. Ream grabbed the keys but Gracie wouldn't let go. "Why don't you like me?" Gracie insisted. "Give me the damn keys." Ream said pulling them with force. Somehow Gracie still held onto them. After a few seconds she let go of them. Ream walked pass her threw her door way and shoved her. "Have a nice day at school sweetie," Gracie yelled towards Ream with a smile on her face. "I hate your guts," Ream snarled back as she slammed the front door of the house.

Instead of going the usual way to school, Ream took a detour. Her friend Caleb lived in the opposite direction of school. Caleb was 20 and still attended high school. Ream and him hadn't been friends for very long. He lived in the crappy part of town; Gracie had banned her from visiting anyone in that area. "You can't go over there. That's were the drugs are and the bad people." Ream remembered Gracie saying to her several times. Ream shook her head as she pulled into a driveway of Caleb's house. He still lived with his family, Ream always picked on him for that. There were barely any lights on in the house. Ream walked up the walkway and opened the door. She had been going to Caleb's house every since middle school, but she only started to go visit Caleb in the past few months. The front door had been unlocked; Caleb must have just gotten home. Mrs. Knight, Caleb's mom, always locked the door and yelled at her boys for not doing so. Ream silently walked down the hallway to Caleb's room. She knocked on his door. He had always told her just to walk in but the way he slept always scared her. She took a deep breath and opened the door a little. "Caleb?" she whispered softly into the dark room. "He's in the bathroom," a voice from behind her said. Ream turned around and grabbed her heart. "Jesus, Kyle. You scared me. What are you doing here?" Ream almost yelled. Kyle was 18. The two of them used to be inseparable until recently; they barely talked anymore. "This is my house. I'm allowed to be here," he answered.

"Oh yeah. What's that in your hand?" Ream asked. It was still dark in the hallway.

"Oh this? Just a knife, I thought I was going to have to stab you."

"What?!?" she shrieked.

"I heard the front door open for the second time in thirty minutes and you didn't slam it. I knew you defiantly weren't Caleb and my mom isn't up this early."

"So you were going to stab me!"

"Pretty much, yeah." Kyle said calmly. "But I didn't know it was you," he added quickly, chuckling. "Um…thanks Kyle." Ream said. The two stood in the hallway for a few awkward seconds.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kyle asked. "Caleb is going to be awhile."

"Sure," Ream said. Kyle walked into the dimly lighted kitchen, Ream followed. Ream leaned against the counter while Kyle ran around the kitchen. His black hair hung over his shoulders and his pale blue eyes were tired. "Cereal okay?" he asked. "Um… Do you have coffee or water?" Ream asked. Kyle went searching again. Talking to Kyle had been awkward after Ream's mother died. Ream had pushed him away but Kyle tried to help her. She had needed more than someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. She needed drugs; an escape from the real world, Caleb offered that. Kyle and Caleb were always fighting; it was never a dull moment in the Knight house. And if Caleb and Kyle weren't fighting Caleb and his mom were.

A door slammed down the hallway. Both of them turned to look. Caleb had on only a towel. He saw Ream and walked out into the kitchen. His shaggy, black hair hung just to his chin. "Kyle! What the hell are wearing?" Caleb yelled at him. Ream hadn't noticed what he was wearing. His blue boxers covered just enough, his muscles were visible and beautiful. Ream blushed and looked away, her eyes met with Caleb's brown, angry eyes. "Kyle get dressed," Caleb said not breaking his stare with Ream. He was angry, 'He must be crashing, great,' Ream thought. Kyle walked by Caleb, staring at him intently. If he still had the knife in his hand he might have stabbed him. Caleb turned and followed his brother. Their rooms were across from each, which wasn't always good. The house was like a battleground; the hallway was the front lines. The brothers walked into their own rooms. Ream sighed in relief. Although she was no longer Kyle's friend she didn't like Caleb beating him up, it was pathetic. Kyle never really had a chance; he just wasn't a fighter. Ream sat on the couch and waited for Caleb to come back out. She waited ten minutes before walking down the hall. Neither one of the brothers entered the hallway. Ream knocked lightly on Caleb's door. "What?" he yelled. "It's me. Can I come in?" Ream asked. She was fighting with herself. She didn't want to be near Caleb right now but she needed something. The last thing she wanted to do was get him angry, he might hit her again. The door flew open. This time the room was illuminated. The walls were black and covered in poster, trash lay on the ground, and clothes were flung everywhere. "Get in here," he said yanking her arm. Caleb had on a pair on worn jeans. She didn't move any further into the room. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" he asked He grabbed a black shirt a put it over his six-pack abs. " 'Cause I was sleeping."

"Well you could have called me. What if I just wanted to talk and I wasn't going to school?"

"Well I also want something."

"What girly? I have anything you need." Caleb said. Ream hadn't answered back.

"Spit it out. What do you want?"

"Weed," she barely whispered.

"You want what?"

"Never mind…" she said turning around towards the door.

"Did I hear my girly right? You want weed? Ha!" Caleb said. Ream had just started opening up the door. Caleb put his hand over her head and closed the door. He towered over her five foot six height; he was six foot three. "Why do you want weed?" he asked her in a teasing voice. The alcohol was strong off of his breath.

"I just want it. I just want to feel numb; the alcohol is barely working anymore. I know you have some," she said, her hand still on the doorknob.

"Do you really think that little of me? That I would have weed."

"Well I just figured that."

"Girly, of course I have weed. Especially for you." He smirked. It took everything for Ream not to hit him. She _hated _it when he called her 'girly'. It was just the way he said it; it made her skin crawl. Ream smiled a small smile while Caleb got his stash. He hid it in his CD cases. "How are you paying for this?" he asked. "Money," she said, thinking it was a stupid question. "How did you expect me to pay for it?" she asked. "Well," he leaned closer to her, "you know I have always wanted you," he whispered into her ear. "How much?"

"A lot"

"No. I meant money."

"Why are you playing hard to get?"

"How much money, Caleb?" she said reaching for his hand. He just held his hand over her head. "A kiss and you can get it girly," he smirked. "How much money?" she asked again. If she wasn't going to get a straight answer she might as well leave. She was pretty sure she knew other people she could get it from. "Well, since I like you…. Twenty and a kiss," he smirked. "Good damn you Caleb," she said searching for money in her pants. "Let me get it for you," he offered. Ream glared up at him as she pulled the money out of her pockets. "Here," she said handing it to him. He took the money and cleared his throat. "What?" she asked irritated. She wanted the weed and she wanted it now! Caleb pressed her against the door and began to kiss her passionately. Ream did not kiss him back. He pulled away after a few seconds. "See? Was it that bad?" he chuckled handing her the bag of weed. She turned around and opened the door. "Hey! What about my ride?" he yelled down the hall. "I'll wait outside," she called back.

Outside the sun was beginning to rise. Ream sat in her car for five minutes before Caleb came out. Her weed was stashed safely in her purse. The two sat in the car for 3 minutes. "Um... when are we leaving? " he asked. "Put on your seat belt and I'll start the car up," Ream said. Sighing, he reluctantly put on his seat belt. She started her 2003 Jeep Liberty and backed out of the driveway. Ream put on the radio and turned it up to loud to have a conversation. Two blocks away from school Caleb turned the radio completely off. "Have you ever smoked before?" he asked her as if they were talking about the weather. "Nope," she said talking a right turn. She needed to go to the gas station to get something to eat. "Why'd you ask for some then? Are you selling now?" he asked. "Nope," she answered again. "What do you want it for?"

"For me."

"Why?"

"I already told you!!" she said slamming her hands on the steering wheel. The car horn went off. "You need to smoke it soon. You need a huge mellowing out," he said.

"Screw off," she said pulling into a parking spot at the gas station. She unbuckled her seat belt, threw open the door and slammed it with enough force for it to echo. She stormed into the store, got two bags of chips and two two liters of Mountain Dew. She paid the man at the register and went out to her car. Of course, Caleb being stubborn was still in the car. She got in the driver's seat and threw a bag of chips and Mountain Dew at him. "I'll teach you to smoke it at school," he said, he kissed the side of her cheek. Caleb had been trying to go out with her ever since they meet, Ream kept saying no. Ream pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road. In less then two minutes they were at school.

"We aren't going to school" she said.

"What? Where are we going?" Caleb asked.

"Anywhere but school."

"Can I get some friends then?"

" No. If you don't want to skip with me then I can just drop you off."

"Never mind then." Caleb responded. Ream turned the radio off as they passed the school. "We are going later though," she said taking a turn. "Why? That's stupid," Caleb said.

"I want my report card. And days I miss are more days with the Doc."

"That's stupid that they make you go. You don't have any problems, you're just perfect the way you are girly."

"Shut up!!! Just shut up!"

"We better be stopping somewhere soon 'cause you really need to chill." Caleb said looking out of his window. Ream slammed on the brakes and he went forward. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled at her. Ream turned her head and just glared at him. "When I say shut up I expect you to. You get it? If I can't concentrate I'll start driving like I'm drunk. Then I'll get pulled over, get the weed taken away and have my license suspended or taken. So SHUT UP!" Ream yelled at him. She slowly pushed the gas and began to drive again.

The town's park was in the middle of everything. It was a large park and took up a lot of space. It was covered in tall trees, lush grass, and benches. The perfect get away from anywhere. Ream pulled into the park's parking lot. "We are smoking here?" Caleb asked confused. "Yea. I know the perfect spot," Ream answered him while getting out of the car. Her purse hung over her shoulder. Caleb slowly got out of the car. "This place is so gay," he said. "You can leave then." Ream said, still walking. "How are you going to smoke it if I leave?" Caleb smiled. "Do you have any rolling paper? No," he said answering his own question. Ream stopped in her track. "Okay," she turned around, "Can you please hurry up then?" She waited for him to meet up with her. The two of them walked through the trees and bushes until they got to a small clearing. It was barely big enough for the two of them to sit. "Here? There's a shit load of crap all over and barely enough room for use," Caleb said. "Jesus Christ. All you do is complain. If you just shut up I might kiss you," Ream said knowing she would regret that later. "Okay," Caleb said smirking. He sat on the grass and produced thin papers from his pockets. Ream took the brown paper bag that held the weed out and handed it to him. She sat down across from him; their knees were touching. He finished rolling one and handed it to her. "Pretend it's a cigarette. When you suck the air in hold it as long as you can and exhale slowly. It works faster," he smiled at her while she followed his instructions. Ream began to cough and Caleb laughed. "To strong for you girly?" he laughed taking a hit for himself. "No," she said yanking the joint out of his mouth. It burnt her palm; she yelled in pain for a few moments, Caleb just laughed at her. "Take another hit, you won't feel it," he said taking it from her and placing it near her lips. Still looking at her hand, she grabbed the joint with the other one and put it in her mouth. She only coughed a little this time. The two took turns taking hits. The time passed and hey didn't notice it; they didn't notice anything.

Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed. Would they have cared? Ream was lying in Caleb's lap and took the final puff of their last joint. She blew the smoke up in his face and smiled. "Sorry," she said slowly, looking at the sunshine through the trees. "You better be," he said taking her face in his hands. She sat up and faced him. "What?" she asked confused. "Nothing," he said pulling her face to his. "When do I get my kiss?" he asked pulling her even closer. "Now," Ream said. Her lips touched his. Caleb's hands ran through her hair, down her back and everywhere. "No," she said when he began to put his hands up her shirt. "Why?" he smiled pulling her back into a kiss. He rolled her over and got on top of her. Her hands began fighting as much as they could to get his hands out of her shirt. "No," she said again turning her face to the side. He began biting her neck. "Caleb!" she half moaned, half screamed. He pulled away from her and smiled. Her head felt light, empty. "No Caleb," she said again. He defiantly hadn't smoked as much as her. He was active and _ready_. "From what I heard you want it girly," he said biting her neck again. Her back arched and another involuntary moan was let out. "Cale-" she was cut off by a kiss. She couldn't help but kiss him back. His hands began to wonder again. He got her shirt half way off before Ream started to panic. "Caleb. Caleb. Get off. I want to go. We need to go," she began to squirm. "But feel this," he said grabbing her hand. He placed it on his pants "Please, I want it. I need it," he said biting her ear now. "Caleb," she pleaded. "I'm hungry. I want to eat. Please?" she said. "No. Just real quick. I want sex," he said. He had never been that… blunt about it before. There were always the hints but this was not like him. Reams pulled his face down to hers and bit his lip. Caleb's body went limp and she tried to push him off. "Get off?" she asked. He bit her neck and grabbed her. "Let's go get you something to eat. I'll get you later," Caleb said getting up and pulling her with him. "Where's the way back?" he asked her, supporting her by the small of her back. "You don't know it?" she looked at him confused again. "No, you brought me here. Remember?" he said aggravated. "Oh my god. We're lost. We won't make it home. We'll die out here. I'll die hungry," Ream began to rant on in a panicked frenzy. Caleb grabbed her by her shoulders and began to shake her. "We aren't going to die out here. Shut up!" he said. "Caleb. How could you do this? I'm going to die out here all because of you. YOU! I'm going to die-"

"Shut the hell up Cheyenne. I'll et you home. Just shut up." Caleb stopped shaking her. Ream began to giggle. "What do you think is so goddamn funny?" he remarked pulling her in the direction they came. "You sound like me. 'Shut up'" she mimicked him. Caleb began to shake. He wasn't ever the greatest at keeping his anger in. "Shut up, Cheyenne, shut up," she kept saying. Caleb turned around and hit her. She stared at him dumbfounded. "If you don't shut the fuck up I'll break your goddamn arm. Do you got it?" he said as he began to pull her again.

Ream didn't talk on the way to her car. Caleb walked her to the passenger side of the car. "I want to drive," she whispered. "What?" he yelled. "It's my car. I want to drive," she said playing with her hair. Caleb walked back to her and stood up against her,. "I'm driving. Get over it," he whispered into her ear. He grabbed her purse and looked for the keys. "Where are they?" he asked a couple minutes after looking. "Where's what?" she asked. "The keys you idiot!" he said slamming his fist into the car. "M-my back pocket," she said. Caleb turned her around and got the keys from her pocket. After he unlocked her door her pushed her into the car. He got into the other side of the car. "How much did you smoke?" Ream asked him looking out her window. "I only took two hits. You smoked the rest of that one and the whole other one," he said starting the car. "Oh," she said.

**_Please Review _**

**_*yes I know Caleb is an idiot. It helps play in*_**


End file.
